Quiet
by IchigoUsagi4341
Summary: Bunny could still remember when the Warren was quiet... Sequel To "Snow Storm"


Rating: K

Paring: Buckteeth (Bunnymund/Toothless)

A Sequel to my fic "Snow Storm Cuddles"

Oh hey look, I posted something!  
Im sorry I've been gone for sooooo longgggg guys! I've just had alot of IRL things to do and work on. I'm sorry I haven't posted the Last chapter of Corpse Party, but I'm in a bit of a writers block on it and i realllyyyy needed a break.

BUT, I'm back and will hopefully have it done and posted soon!

For now, please enjoy some buckteeth fluff~

* * *

Aster was used to the quiet.

He was used to the Warren being empty, besides himself.

He was used to wandering the tunnels on his own, doing whatever he felt like.

He was used to being alone.

Aster let out a sigh, running a furry hand along the wall of the tunnel as he walked back to the warren, carrying bags full of various veggies.

He didn't mind the quiet much, or, so he thought, it was nice to be alone.  
Granted, he saw the others once in a while.  
Tooth somehow found the time out of her job to stop by Easter Island once in a while, make sure Aster was okay, Make sure he was eating.  
Shes such a mother hen, it was almost annoying, but a small part of Aster liked having someone worry about him again.

So no, it wasn't quiet ALL the time, just most of the time.

Or, at least it USED to be.  
Until Toothless showed up...

He could still remember the first time he had talked to Him...Aster had found him lost in a snowstorm.  
No doubt he was a newbie spirit.  
Aster has figured, he'd be nice, help the kid out, so he let the dragonoid come down into the tunnels with him, got him out of the cold.  
He was trying to be nice.  
And somehow he ended up cuddling with him, both of them purring up a storm.  
He later found out it was all a ploy by Jack and Hiccup to get the two together, but sadly, Toothless wouldn't let Aster strangle the brats for it.

He guessed he should thank them...if they hadn't done what they had, he wouldn't be where he was now.

His ears pricked up.

A sound.

Mewing, to be exact.

Tiny, pitiful mews, one might think there was a litter of kittens nearby.

Aster smiled a little.  
And that guess wasn't far off.

He picked up his pace, jogging into the open part of the Warren, looking around for the source of the noises.  
His eyes locked on a small inlet in the wall, leading to the place he slept.

Setting the food he was carrying down, he quietly moved towards it, poking his head in.

He saw Toothless's back facing him from were the dragonoid was laying, curled up in the soft, mossy nest-like bed.  
Being quiet, Aster slowly crept closer, the mewing getting louder.

He knelt down, looking over Toothless's sleeping form.  
He was met with the sight of three small kits, A rabbit, a Nightfury, and the third an odd (but cute) mix of the two.  
The rabbit was sitting up, mewing loudly, trying to wake her mother no doubt, while the other two were fast asleep curled into Toothless's stomach.  
She stopped for a moment at the sight of Aster, the mews switching from pitiful crys to happy purs as she crawled up on Toothless's side, stretching up to bump her nose with Asters.  
He couldn't help but smile, Gently returning the bump, the young kit mewing happily.  
leaning down, Aster gently Nuzzling his mates neck.  
"Kitten~ wake up~"  
Toothless shifted, waking the other two kits, and sending the first tumbling back into the nest, making all three start crying loudly.  
"Bunny...?"  
Toothless opened his eyes, smiling a little.  
"Hi"  
"Hey, you feel okay?"  
"tired" Toothless mumbled.  
Aster wasn't surprised, the kits had only been born about a week ago, and while they were growing fast...It has taken alot out of Toothless, he was still recovering, plus being the mother he also refused to leave his kits, at all. He stayed in bed with them most of the time. That couldn't be good for his body...

The Smallest of the kits let out a loud, pitiful noise, Making both Aster and Toothless smile sadly.  
"Hush, I'm right here"  
Toothless's voice was gentle as he spoke, softly nugging the tiny Hybrid with his nose to calm him.  
The mewing quieted to soft tiny sounds as the kit calmed, nuzzling into his mothers face.

"Hes a loud one..."  
Aster smiled, reaching down and scooping the kit up, who yelping in surprise.  
"Don't drop him!"  
"I won't drop him!"  
Toothless watched Aster like a Hawk, eyeing the Kit closely as he started happily batting at his fathers ears, laying in Asters Arms.

"Do they have names yet?"  
"His name is Peter"  
Aster flinched  
"NO."  
Toothless smirked.  
"YES."  
"We are NOT naming him Peter Cottontail!"  
"too bad~ I've already gotten him to respond to that name~ Peter~?"  
The small kit stopped messing with Asters ear, his own pricking up as he look at his mother questioningly.  
"See~?"  
Aster made a face.  
"but thats my most embarrassing name..."  
"I know~"  
Aster glared.  
Toothless giggled, looking down at the other two kits, now wrestling.  
"The nightfury is Night, like you wanted"  
Aster blushed a little.  
"thanks... and the other?"  
"SweetTooth"  
Aster raised an eyebrow.  
"Tooth was here and helped me name her"  
"oh..." Asters eyes fell, looking at Peter, who mewed at him.

"I wish I had been here..."

Toothess's eyes fell as well, looking down at the other two kits.  
"it...It was Easter, you had no choice, I should of waited..."  
"no! its not that! I just feel like i have ta' run off alot...I wanna be here to see things happen..."

Toothless purred gently, hugging Aster.  
"You will~ Your a great dad"  
Aster blushed, smiling softly at the now sleepy kit in his arms.  
"You think so...?"  
Toothless purred a little more, nodding.  
Sweettooth mew'd, rubbing her head against Toothless's side, before bolting at Aster, Night close behind.

"AH!"

Toothless laughed, watching the other two kits jump up, and all three of them running and pouncing on Aster, crawling, biting and wrestling all over him.

"AH! No! Stop it! OW THAT HURTS! NIGHT, STOP! OWWW! PETER GET DOWN! GET OFF OF DADDY NOW! HEY THAT'S MY EAR! **OWWW!**"

Toothless laughed, smiling gently as he watched Aster get 'attacked' by the liter of kits.

Aster groaned, the terrible-threesome getting off of him and rushing out into the Warren, attacking the bags of food.  
"Are you alright?"  
"yeehhh...I think the munchkins left teeth marks"  
"you'll live"  
Toothless stood, following the kits to make sure they hadn't run off too far.

Aster sighed, sitting up. He smiled softly, watching the Nightfury herd his kits around.

No, the days of the Warren being quiet were gone.

But Aster wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
